In such reading tables a plurality of character fields is generally provided each of which shows the number of character elements required for displaying one Braille character. These character fields, also known as Braille forms, are assigned to one or even more Braille lines on the reading table. For a distinct separation of the characters from one another, spaces are provided between adjacent Braille forms which are larger than the spacing between two rows of points in one character.
With an arrangement of this kind, generally only characters provided in Braille code, e.g. alphanumeric characters, can be reproduced. Larger graphic displays or the like extending out beyond the individual Braille forms cannot however be reproduced or be reproduced free of distortion by reason of the character elements arranged in the fields. Hence, the conventional reading tables in particular are unsuited for the reproduction of video text pages, viewing screen text pages or the like, which generally contain letter and graphic displays.
A unit is already known for reproducing video text pages for the blind which serves for reproducing a viewing screen line in writing readable by the blind (German Offenlegungschrift No. 3,112,438). This viewing screen line can be reproduced in one or a plurality of Braille lines. Hence, in this known apparatus all characters which are not letters provided in Braille code are suppressed. Any reproduction of graphic displays or of large letters composed of graphic symbols or the like is impossible with this unit.